ADOLESCENCE
by COCO-HIMECHAN
Summary: (Modern Reylo AU) Ben and Rey have always been inseparable since the day she was adopted to the Organa-Solo family as an infant. Now as the midnight hour nears on Rey's thirteenth birthday, all will change as they know it. Will the clock's chime ignite or decimate their grown attraction with each other? (Based on VOCALOID'S Adolescence and g girl143's "What She's Worth")
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben... I mean Star Wars! Yeah... Star Wars. Though I wish I do. :(**_

 _ **'...' Represents thoughts.**_

* * *

 **~Five Years Later~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A fifteen year old boy galloped in a chandelier lit room with a girl who shared the same face on his back.

"Yay! Faster Big brother!" Squealed the girl with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The dark haired teenage boy laughed and practically collapsed on the king-sized bed in the room. The girl pouted over the fun ride that was now over.

"Rey, it gets tiring after a while!" Laughed the boy rather loudly. The two gripped each other's hands and continued their giggling fits when the dark haired boy towers her small petite figure like a protective wolf wrapping his little youngling safely. Once their enthusiasm subsided for a bit, Ben walked off to their treasure chest and opened it. Rey walked over to where her big brother stood and tilted her head.

"Big brother, what are you getting out of there?" She questioned as she tugged on one of her silky, brown triplet buns. Ben pulled out a small toy tiara and play sword.

"Crowning my princess." He smiled as he walked over and placed the small tiara on her head. Rey grinned cutely and curtsied.

"So what are you going to do with the sword?"

"I'm going to be your knight. Remember, in the bed time stories Mom told us, that when the princess was trapped in a tower with a dragon guarding it, the knight went to fight the dragon and save her. Afterwards, he asked her for a kiss." He replied. Rey giggled some more.

"Then fight the dragon and save me!" She acted out as she instantly took her imaginary role. Ben started jabbing in random directions and spinning around, letting out his dramatic battle cries. He poked one of the pillows on the their bed as if giving the finishing blow to the monster.

"My princess is saved!"

Rey took that as her initiative to run forth into Ben's long arms as he picked her up and twirled her.

"My hero!" She exclaimed happily wrapping her around his neck. Ben looked at her and smiled.

"This is the part where the Princess gives the knight a kiss." He reminded. The two turned red for a second, being that Rey is still rather young to understanding the true meaning of kisses while Ben knows a little since he is now in his teens learning that kisses are often acceptable at his age, but the blush quickly faded. Rey went forward and gave her elder brother a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her hands and they twirled into a ballroom dance. Though no music was being played, the two continued waltzing on the polished tile beneath them, using their happiness as their anthem. Of course, the erupted into even more laughter.

"That was fun, Big Brother! Let's do it again sometime!" Rey stated before their mother, Leia entered the room. She smiled and walked towards her elder son and adopted young daughter.

"Playing games again?"

"Yes!" Rey answered simultaneously.

"What were you two kids playing?"

"I was a princess, and Big Brother was my knight!" Rey giggled.

"How sweet, in some stories, the princess ends up marrying the knight too." Their mother added before her husband entered the room. A sparkle erupted in the young girl's eyes.

"Really? Then that means I'm going to marry my big brother, too!" Rey exclaimed. Their parents giggled while Ben just softly smiled at the childish statement, knowing their little princess' imagination fairy tale is so innocently sweet.

"Is that so?" asked their father, Han. Rey grinned and embraced her big brother's neck tightly causing him to chuckle at his little sister's love for him.

"Yes!"

The two adults looked at each other and chuckled along with Ben. The woman walked over to Rey's bed and pulled open the top sheet.

"Come on Rey, time for Bed." Leia faced her son and amusingly smirked. "That means, you too young man. You have school tomorrow." Ben nervously laughed and nodded as their mother motioned the young girl to come over to her dresser and put on her sleep attire. Rey nodded and did as she was told while Ben stood up then walked towards his mother to assist her to dress up his little sister to bed. Rey put on a long white night gown and was completely comfortable with changing in front of her brother, then again, She was still very young and innocent and Ben knows this that his affection for her is sibling love, not romantic. Their father had exited and waiting for his wife outside the door. Their mother pulled the sheets over her adopted daughter, who is now lying next to her big brother sitting beside her laying form, tucking her comfortably.

"Goodnight my darling." She whispered as she went to place a tiny kiss on her forehead. She motioned her son to go to sleep in his own room as he was about to leave the bed, Rey pulled his shirt.

"Big brother, can sleep beside me? I don't want to be alone." Looking at him with her innocent cute eyes.

Chuckled softly, he replied. "Why don't you asked Mom?"

Rey sat up and peeked at her big brother's shoulder to see her mother standing in wait. "Mama, can Big Brother stay with me?"

"Oh sweetie, Ben can't sleep with you, he has his own room to sleep in."

"But mama, I want Big brother to protect me from the monsters when I am alone." She begs her with an adorable sad face that her adopted mother can't resist usually.

"Rey…" She sighed deeply as she tries to make her understand but her son interrupted.

"It's okay, mom, I will just be with her for a while."

"Ben." His mother raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked into her son's calm expression meaning that _'just to make her stop begging you over and over again'_ kind of face _._ She understood his gesture and nodded slightly.

"Alright, but you must know Ben, that you school tomorrow and I don't want you to be late for your first day in school. Understood?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, Good night my children."

"Good night mom."

"Good night mama." The young girl lay down her head on the pillow as their mother gave them a one last glance before closing the door. She didn't close it all the way, she always left it slightly ajar- being that Rey had a phobia of the darkness. Ben lays down beside his little sister, towering her with his tall figure and embracing her petite form with his long arms around her as Rey wraps her small arms around his waist and her head leaned on his middle chest. Once the siblings started hearing footsteps out of the hallway, Ben remembered that he had forgotten to get their bedtime book from the bookcase near the door. Their mother had stopped reading him bedtime stories once he turned five the same with his adopted little sister's age and now that she is five the same thing will happen to her like he did in his childhood years, believing that they should begin to start maturing early without them. So Ben usually brings the books back to her bed when his mother wasn't looking, knowing how Rey loved to hear them still. He slowly climbed out of bed, signaling Rey not to make any noise, and tip-toed his way to the bookcase. He slipped his hand outwards and started to silently pull the book out. That's when he overheard his parents talking.

"Isn't it just cute how Rey just says the cutest things, darling?" Asked a female voice.

"Eh, it's because she's young. Anything unrealistic a toddler or young child says is cute." Replied the male voice. Ben's eyes widen at the statement. He peeked out of the door's crack to watch his parents' discussion.

"To say she wants to marry her big brother, how adorable. Too bad, she'll grow to find that she can't. She doesn't even know what marriage is."

"Yes, Ben is too old for her, let alone being as adopted siblings, it's unethical. It was rather cute to watch her play with him and say such things, I do agree with you on that one." Finished the male voice before the adults parted into their master bedroom.

Ben bit his lip and held the book tight to his side hip, 'Do I love Rey? As her big brother? … Or … as something else called… No! I loved Rey as my little sister, there's no way I'm feeling this way towards her. She is too young to be with me, she needs to be with someone else like her age when she gets older to be in love with.' He turned and noticed that Rey was now sitting up, her legs still tucked under the sheet. He smiled faintly and made his way over to join his sister. He opened up the book to the chapter named 'Cendrillon'.

"Do you want me to read this story to you, Rey?" Ben asked. He looked up at her to notice her burrowing her eyebrows.

"Is what Mama and Papa said, true? That you can't marry me because you are my big brother?"

Ben's eyes went wide. He took a minute to think about how he'd reply to her. He simply smiled and put a hand on her head.

"No, I'm going to marry you… I promise… " He whispered softly, his mind shocked at his words but decide to make his little Rey of sunshine be happy. The two giggled and dismissed the subject. Ben took a hold of her small left hand with his large right one, locking their fingers like he had did every night. He brought up her hand to his lips and pecked Rey's index finger. He then took his other hand, and traced his finger down to the pages on the book, starting to read the story. Once the story has been finished, Ben had found that Rey was asleep. She slept sideways on her pillow, her petite fingers still laced with his large hand. He bit his lip, remembering his words he said to Rey. The feelings he has for her were just a sibling love, not romantic love. He put his free hand over hair and stroked it softly as he said the same declared words to her when she was an infant… However, the words he said to her is a bit different.

"I promise that I'll forever be your knight. I'll forever be your knight. I'll protect you from any and all the monster who came to you…"

.

.

.

.

" _ **My Princess…"**_

* * *

 _ **Trivia:**_

 _*Cendrillon means **"Cinderella"** in french, the story book that Ben took was based on the music video titled "Cendrillon" sung by Hatsune Miku and Kaito from vocaloid, the music is similar to "Adolescence" but the story is a lot different from the plot._

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **Yeah, well, this is the first chapter in a fanfiction I've written in a long time. I know it's not that great, I was interrupted multiple times while writing this. The next chapter will be set to 8 years later as it will be posted by tomorrow, but I make no promises. I've hoped you've enjoyed this so far! More is to come! Forbidden romance! Lust! Anger! Heartbreak! I promise you that this chapter is just the icing on the cake! Yum...cake ... I should go get some :D!**_  
 _ **Thank you all reylo shippers for reading my reylo fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading the rest when I update the next chapters :)**_

 _ **See you later, readers!**_


	2. Childhood Innocence

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben... I mean Star Wars! Yeah... Star Wars. Though I wish I do. :(**_

 _ **'...' Represents thoughts.**_

* * *

~Five Years Later~

A fifteen year old boy galloped in a chandelier lit room with a girl who shared the same face on his back.

"Yay! Faster Big brother!" Squealed the girl with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The dark haired teenage boy laughed and practically collapsed on the king-sized bed in the room. The girl pouted over the fun ride that was now over.

"Rey, it gets tiring after a while!" Laughed the boy rather loudly. The two gripped each other's hands and continued their giggling fits when the dark haired boy towers her small petite figure like a protective wolf wrapping his little youngling safely. Once their enthusiasm subsided for a bit, Ben walked off to their treasure chest and opened it. Rey walked over to where her big brother stood and tilted her head.

"Big brother, what are you getting out of there?" She questioned as she tugged on one of her silky, brown triplet buns. Ben pulled out a small toy tiara and play sword.

"Crowning my princess." He smiled as he walked over and placed the small tiara on her head. Rey grinned cutely and curtsied.

"So what are you going to do with the sword?"

"I'm going to be your knight. Remember, in the bed time stories Mom told us, that when the princess was trapped in a tower with a dragon guarding it, the knight went to fight the dragon and save her. Afterwards, he asked her for a kiss." He replied. Rey giggled some more.

"Then fight the dragon and save me!" She acted out as she instantly took her imaginary role. Ben started jabbing in random directions and spinning around, letting out his dramatic battle cries. He poked one of the pillows on the their bed as if giving the finishing blow to the monster.

"My princess is saved!"

Rey took that as her initiative to run forth into Ben's long arms as he picked her up and twirled her.

"My hero!" She exclaimed happily wrapping her around his neck. Ben looked at her and smiled.

"This is the part where the Princess gives the knight a kiss." He reminded. The two turned red for a second, being that Rey is still rather young to understanding the true meaning of kisses while Ben knows a little since he is now in his teens learning that kisses are often acceptable at his age, but the blush quickly faded. Rey went forward and gave her elder brother a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her hands and they twirled into a ballroom dance. Though no music was being played, the two continued waltzing on the polished tile beneath them, using their happiness as their anthem. Of course, the erupted into even more laughter.

"That was fun, Big Brother! Let's do it again sometime!" Rey stated before their mother, Leia entered the room. She smiled and walked towards her elder son and adopted young daughter.

"Playing games again?"

"Yes!" Rey answered simultaneously.

"What were you two kids playing?"

"I was a princess, and Big Brother was my knight!" Rey giggled.

"How sweet, in some stories, the princess ends up marrying the knight too." Their mother added before her husband entered the room. A sparkle erupted in the young girl's eyes.

"Really? Then that means I'm going to marry my big brother, too!" Rey exclaimed. Their parents giggled while Ben just softly smiled at the childish statement, knowing their little princess' imagination fairy tale is so innocently sweet.

"Is that so?" asked their father, Han. Rey grinned and embraced her big brother's neck tightly causing him to chuckle at his little sister's love for him.

"Yes!"

The two adults looked at each other and chuckled along with Ben. The woman walked over to Rey's bed and pulled open the top sheet.

"Come on Rey, time for Bed." Leia faced her son and amusingly smirked. "That means, you too young man. You have school tomorrow." Ben nervously laughed and nodded as their mother motioned the young girl to come over to her dresser and put on her sleep attire. Rey nodded and did as she was told while Ben stood up then walked towards his mother to assist her to dress up his little sister to bed. Rey put on a long white night gown and was completely comfortable with changing in front of her brother, then again, She was still very young and innocent and Ben knows this that his affection for her is sibling love, not romantic. Their father had exited and waiting for his wife outside the door. Their mother pulled the sheets over her adopted daughter, who is now lying next to her big brother sitting beside her laying form, tucking her comfortably.

"Goodnight my darling." She whispered as she went to place a tiny kiss on her forehead. She motioned her son to go to sleep in his own room as he was about to leave the bed, Rey pulled his shirt.

"Big brother, can sleep beside me? I don't want to be alone." Looking at him with her innocent cute eyes.

Chuckled softly, he replied. "Why don't you asked Mom?"

Rey sat up and peeked at her big brother's shoulder to see her mother standing in wait. "Mama, can Big Brother stay with me?"

"Oh sweetie, Ben can't sleep with you, he has his own room to sleep in."

"But mama, I want Big brother to protect me from the monsters when I am alone." She begs her with an adorable sad face that her adopted mother can't resist usually.

"Rey…" She sighed deeply as she tries to make her understand but her son interrupted.

"It's okay, mom, I will just be with her for a while."

"Ben." His mother raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked into her son's calm expression meaning that _'just to make her stop begging you over and over again'_ kind of face _._ She understood his gesture and nodded slightly.

"Alright, but you must know Ben, that you school tomorrow and I don't want you to be late for your first day in school. Understood?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, Good night my children."

"Good night mom."

"Good night mama." The young girl lay down her head on the pillow as their mother gave them a one last glance before closing the door. She didn't close it all the way, she always left it slightly ajar- being that Rey had a phobia of the darkness. Ben lays down beside his little sister, towering her with his tall figure and embracing her petite form with his long arms around her as Rey wraps her small arms around his waist and her head leaned on his middle chest. Once the siblings started hearing footsteps out of the hallway, Ben remembered that he had forgotten to get their bedtime book from the bookcase near the door. Their mother had stopped reading him bedtime stories once he turned five the same with his adopted little sister's age and now that she is five the same thing will happen to her like he did in his childhood years, believing that they should begin to start maturing early without them. So Ben usually brings the books back to her bed when his mother wasn't looking, knowing how Rey loved to hear them still. He slowly climbed out of bed, signaling Rey not to make any noise, and tip-toed his way to the bookcase. He slipped his hand outwards and started to silently pull the book out. That's when he overheard his parents talking.

"Isn't it just cute how Rey just says the cutest things, darling?" Asked a female voice.

"Eh, it's because she's young. Anything unrealistic a toddler or young child says is cute." Replied the male voice. Ben's eyes widen at the statement. He peeked out of the door's crack to watch his parents' discussion.

"To say she wants to marry her big brother, how adorable. Too bad, she'll grow to find that she can't. She doesn't even know what marriage is."

"Yes, Ben is too old for her, let alone being as adopted siblings, it's unethical. It was rather cute to watch her play with him and say such things, I do agree with you on that one." Finished the male voice before the adults parted into their master bedroom.

Ben bit his lip and held the book tight to his side hip, 'Do I love Rey? As her big brother? … Or … as something else called… No! I loved Rey as my little sister, there's no way I'm feeling this way towards her. She is too young to be with me, she needs to be with someone else like her age when she gets older to be in love with.' He turned and noticed that Rey was now sitting up, her legs still tucked under the sheet. He smiled faintly and made his way over to join his sister. He opened up the book to the chapter named 'Cendrillon'.

"Do you want me to read this story to you, Rey?" Ben asked. He looked up at her to notice her burrowing her eyebrows.

"Is what Mama and Papa said, true? That you can't marry me because you are my big brother?"

Ben's eyes went wide. He took a minute to think about how he'd reply to her. He simply smiled and put a hand on her head.

"No, I'm going to marry you… I promise… " He whispered softly, his mind shocked at his words but decide to make his little Rey of sunshine be happy. The two giggled and dismissed the subject. Ben took a hold of her small left hand with his large right one, locking their fingers like he had did every night. He brought up her hand to his lips and pecked Rey's index finger. He then took his other hand, and traced his finger down to the pages on the book, starting to read the story. Once the story has been finished, Ben had found that Rey was asleep. She slept sideways on her pillow, her petite fingers still laced with his large hand. He bit his lip, remembering his words he said to Rey. The feelings he has for her were just a sibling love, not romantic love. He put his free hand over hair and stroked it softly as he said the same declared words to her when she was an infant… However, the words he said to her is a bit different.

"I promise that I'll forever be your knight. I'll forever be your knight. I'll protect you from any and all the monster who came to you…"

.

.

.

.

" _ **My Princess…"**_

* * *

 _ **Trivia:**_

 _*Cendrillon means **"Cinderella" i** n french, the story book that Ben took was based on the music video titled "Cendrillon" sung by Hatsune Miku and Kaito from vocaloid, the music is similar to "Adolescence" but the story is a lot different from the plot._

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **Yeah, well, this is the first chapter in a fanfiction I've written in a long time. I know it's not that great, I was interrupted multiple times while writing this. The next chapter will be set to 8 years later as it will be posted by tomorrow, but I make no promises. I've hoped you've enjoyed this so far! More is to come! Forbidden romance! Lust! Anger! Heartbreak! I promise you that this chapter is just the icing on the cake! Yum...cake ... I should go get some :D!**_  
 _ **Thank you all reylo shippers for reading my reylo fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading the rest when I update the next chapters :)**_

 _ **See you later, readers!**_


	3. Ethereal Heart of Ice

_**Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. There I said it XD!  
'...' Represents thoughts.**_

* * *

 **~8 years later~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been eight years since that innocent night, filled with the siblings' on-going laughter. The two had matured into young adults, both acknowledge their change in mind and behavior. Ben had grown into a man and had a facial beard from below his nose and chin making him look strangely handsome and was inches taller than Rey, slim but muscular and very attractive for his age. Rey also had a slim figure and very feminine. Rey no longer wore cute twin buns, but let traces of her long locks flow down on the side of her face, tied up into a triplet buns from behind. Her bust size also matured, which Ben noticed dramatically. Not that he stared, he was just amazed with on how flat she used to be, making her looked a lot more different than she is now. Not everything changed, however. They are both still close as true siblings, has the same eyes and dark hair in appearance like a solo charm even though Rey is adopted to the family. Ben thought that even if that was the case, his adopted sister was still much more appealing in these features than he was.

Rey was now in middle school and almost on her way to become a freshmen in high school while Ben graduated college two years ago and took the job as a music teacher and an advisor in Rey's class, much the whole school knows that Ben and Rey are adopted siblings but they didn't mind for nothing has happened between them in a bad manner since they are very respectful and loyal to the school.

The two were walking home from piano practices, foot apart from each other. Rey walked ahead of Ben, casually talking about the new student in their class. Ben just listened, watching her figure from behind as it was outlined by the sunset's orange blue-glow. He would occasionally look down at the cement they walked on, a straight face planted on his features that his little sister and student in his class would not see unless she turned around with the right timing.

"That Jessika girl has such a pretty voice! Can you believe how pretty her hair is? It's so beautiful! Not to mention the color of it! Black like the raven bird! I remember how Mom used to put my hair in cute headbands like that."

Ben's nose cringed at the mention of his mother. As if the two had a bond telepathy, a chill went through Rey's spine as she quickly turned around to notice the disgusted look on Ben's face.

"What's wrong, Ben?" She asked with concern. Ben composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

Rey didn't buy it.

"Is it because I mentioned about mom?"

Bingo! Right on the mark.

"What do you mean?" Ben figured it was best to act dumb.

"Well, I noticed it too. I've noticed how mother has been acting more cold towards you as of late. As if you've done something wrong." She whispered as her gaze went towards the ground. Ben bit her lip.

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe that. Why is it that Mother acts so nice and caring towards me, and suddenly distance herself from you? I mean, she used to treat us both so… motherly. Not to mention, equally." She explained. Ben put his hands in his dark jean pockets and turned his gaze away from hers.

"She probably has reasons to. She says I disgust her." He murmured.

"But why, Ben?"

Ben shrugged. He didn't want to discuss the matter any longer.

Rey sighed and gave up. She figured she wasn't going to get anything out of her elder brother. All she wanted to know is why her family hasn't been as close as they used to be.

However, Ben knew why, he was positive that his mother knew about how he's been acting as of late. Why he's grown more silent and secluded, save for Rey, who he told almost everything that was bothering him.

ALMOST Everything.

More of late, he's been giving Rey more deep stares than he used to, even during his class at school. When she grabs his hands casually, he sometimes would have to pull away. He never had to do that before when they were only kids. When she got dressed for the day, he would sometimes excuse himself from the room, giving her "I've got something to do" lies almost every time, when he spends his entire day with her in her room. Every night when they went to bed, after giving her a story, he would stare at her sleeping form for an hour or two, holding on to her hand- this habit for them never changed.

He often pondered why he and Rey were still sleeping in the same bed, even though he has his own room let alone at this age. To the normal society, siblings would kill for their own rooms by now. He also wondered why he has started to look at Rey more fondly than he used to. He assumed it was because being that he was getting older, his hormones had some relativity, but dismissed that idea. If that was the case, wouldn't he just fancy another girl around the same age as his? Why Rey? Why his little sister? Why his adopted little sister he so adored and loved?

"Let's get home, Mom might get on us if we're late." Exclaimed Rey. Ben agreed, and the two walked side-by-side on the way home. Once the two arrived at their small mansion, Rey was greeted by her mother with her overly-asked question, while Ben walked past the scene making it seem as if he wasn't there.

"How was your day at school, Rey?" Leia chirped.

"It was fine, Mom." Rey sighed. She was beginning to get irritated with the constant routine her mother developed.

"And your Piano practices?"

"It was fine too, Mom. I'm getting better at my skills."

"That's wonderful, I hope you're keeping up with your practice." Her adopted mother happily stated as she smiled at Rey. For a split second, she looked over at Ben from the corner of her eye and glared. Ben noticed his mother's glare and disappeared into his bedroom. Rey sighed again, going over the daily routine in her head.

'One, they arrive home. Two, their mother greets her- and snobs at her own son, Ben. Three, Ben locks himself in his room isolated until their mother goes along with their business. It gets more frustrating every time', Rey thought.

"Rey, darling," her adopted mother interrupted, snapping her out of her thinking, "I'm going with your father to the central marketplace tonight, we're getting a big surprise for your birthday!"

Rey sighed inwardly.

'Yeah… my birthday… without Ben in the picture…'

"That's great, Mom! Thank you." She lied with the biggest smile she could muster.

Ben leaned his ear against the door to hear all of the conversation. He glanced over at the calendar hanging over the coffee table to see that Rey's birthday falls on the upcoming Saturday.

'Your birthday is here already, eh? I'd forgotten that you'll be thirteen in a few days. With all the torture, mom has been giving me, it's only natural I'd forget all about it.' He said to himself in mind and closed his eyes then leaned against the door.

'I wonder what Rey would want for a present. She deserves only the best. Let's see… I know almost everything about her. She loves sweet cream cakes, white ribbons, singing- even the invention they call light saber. Why does she have a fascination with those anyway?

He was disrupted when he heard knocking on the door. He turned and opened the, finding Rey there with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey Ben. She who shall not be named left a few seconds ago with Dad." She chirped.

"Yeah, and what now?" he mused. Rey pouted and tapped her elder brother on the arm.

"I just thought you'd be happy with the news, so you can come out." She exclaimed. To her surprise, she saw a smile sneak up to Ben's features. He always seemed to find it cute when she pouted, she was a pleasure to tease.

"Thanks Rey, for notifying me."

Rey smiled and twirled her way over to the kitchen, Ben following her shortly afterwards. They found that their mother had left them a plate of dessert on the table. It had only one red velvet cupcake… mostly for his little sister. Ben frowned.

'Even when she's not here, she's finding ways to snob me…'

Rey felt a pang of guilt flow through her body, and she tried her best thinking of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't I make you some of my homemade cream puffs? Your favorite food. I'm sure there are few ingredients here in the cabinet." She asked with a genuine smile. Ben smiled back and nodded.

"So tell me, what kind of fruit would you like for our squeezed juice drink?"

Ben put on this thinking face then grinned.

"How about… apple and blueberries?"

 **~Six Hours Later~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Organa-Solo family sat at the long, dining room table, eating dinner with an awkward silence. Ben eating his rice while keeping his head lowered the entire time. Rey ate while occasionally giving glances back and forth between Ben and her adopted mother. Ben's mother ate very little, focused on drinking her wine in supreme sophistication. As for the fatherly figure, Han, he tried to find a topic of a conversation.

"So, we've already got plans set for your thirteenth birthday, Rey." The father started as the family gave him attention simultaneously.

"Really?" Rey threw in.

"Yes, your mother and I decided to throw a waltz this Saturday, starting at about eight at night. All the sons and daughters of our friends will attend." He replied. The half-drunken woman decided to finally join the conversation.

"The party may seem rather late at night, but being that you are becoming a mature young lady like your brother here who is now a mature young man like his father." Ben cringed when he noticed that his mother put an emphasis on the word 'mature', "I want you to become used to the feeling of staying awaken past midnight." She finished. Ben could tell that she was up to something. Rey dreaded the idea of waltzing with strangers out of force, instead of dancing out of her own will with Ben. The siblings knew that it was a day that they would not be looking forward to. Their mother knew it as well, which is why what the gift she got for Rey would be what will agonize her son, Ben most of all. Rey smiled to her adopted father with fake happiness.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad! I can't wait!"

* * *

 _ **Phew! I made my promised deadline! Yay! Ohh... the story is starting to spice up! I apologize for making Leia, a cruel mother to Ben, her own son, but it is part of the story on why his own mother begins to loathe her son and loves her adopted daughter, Rey? Oh whatever. Anyways, hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the 9th day of November? If not earlier? Leave me tons of reviews! XD!**_


	4. Beautiful Melody

_**Disclaimer: Ben, Rey, Leia, Han, Jessika and any other Star Wars characters out there are not owned by me.**_

 _ **'…' Represents Thoughts**_

* * *

 **~Three days before the party~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rey sat in silence as she watched her dark-haired classmate sing her heart out. She was singing a song that Ben, their class' music teacher and advisor, written for her.

' _While you're in my heart, I'll fight for our love_

 _In front of hardship and hurting, I'm ready to withstand it all_

 _While I have yet to completely understand you, I'll admit any shortcomings_

 _Until when will I love you... is the question of my regretting heart.'_

From the corner of his eye, Ben glanced at Rey to see that she was in awe with Jessika Pava's singing voice. He agreed with the rest that Jessika was a great singer. But to him, Rey was better.

No, she was the best.

When she sang the songs he wrote and played the piano in class, he swore that she could bring peace and tranquility to the entire earth. Especially when they sing a duet together, they sounded like matching heart beats. He felt the most at ease when he and Rey combined their vocals.

He thought backed a year ago to when he and Rey sing a duet song called _'Born for you'_ together and it was originally sung by the famous David Pomeranz. Their voices made the rest of the class demand a standing ovation, it was acceptable for a teacher and a student sing a duet together in class. If only though as the teacher, he could always put them together with duets. He would look forward to class every day.

Not that he didn't already.

It got him away from home… and _her_ , the blistering figure that give him life.

Ben drifted so deep into his thoughts that he failed to notice that Jessika was done with her singing as he stood straight and clapped in a professional way then pushes his eyeglass back on the top of his nose in between his eyes.

"Good vocals, Jessika." Ben shifted his eyes to Rey who sat one feet away from her then announces the next student. "Next up, Reyna Kenobi Solo!" She nodded as response and stood then gracefully made her way over to the front of the classroom. Ben gave her a sheet with music notes written all over it, that song he made was especially for her as he spoke.

"Hope you've been practicing your vocals, Rey. The song you're going to sing for us today is _'Moon River'_ , a classical and spicy flavorful song." She read the notes, getting the rhythm and lyrics in her mind. She glanced up at Ben to see him sending her his tender, sincere smile and whispered softly, "I know you can do it, Rey" then he nodded at her, his way of encouraging her and ensuring her that she would do great. She smiled back at him then faces in front of the class and took a deep breath as she lets her graceful sound waves awe the room.

' _Moon River, wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossin' you in style some day_

 _Old dream maker, you heartbreaker_

 _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

 _Two drifters, off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

 _We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me'_

Ben felt his heart melt as her voice eased his soul and it will always soothe him as if she was singing a lullaby for him to sleep. Once she was finished, he clapped once again with an impressed look and complimented at her successful attempt.

"Great Gods, Rey, you should probably switch from piano and major in singing with Ms. Pava." He chirped.

"Thank you, Mr. Organa." Rey calmly replied with a smile for she has to act like a normal student towards her music teacher than a little sister to her big brother.

"Alright, Lessons are over for today. Tomorrow, I'm going to have those majoring in Piano practice key strokes, while those with other instruments or singing majors are going to start on a project." Ben announced his students. After the students started to pack their school bags and leave the classroom, he sighed at the thought of more teaching piano lessons with his next class. He preferred singing, but if it got him away from home, he'd go through with it a thousand times over. He glanced up to see Rey waving Jessika off. He figured he might as well practice his skills a bit before they left. He made his way over to the room to find a grand black piano, waiting to be played. He sat on the well-polished bench and gently stroked the ivory keys. He closed his eyes, removing any stress he currently had on his mind. The rhythm flowed together in harmony, as he played the piano-instrumental version of a song named _"Across The Stars",_ the song composed was none other than his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker who made this song for his one and only love, his grandmother, Padme Amidala as he continues to play this beautiful piece of thematic music.

Rey quietly made her way to the back of the room where her elder brother sat, being careful not to interrupt his piano playing. She put a hand to her chest as the music eased her body. She was amazed at how beautiful her elder brother plays with the piano. To her, Ben's piano music was graceful, delicate and many other words that she could describe it. She loved his piano music. She loved him singing a duet with her. She loved hearing him read her favorite stories. She loved when he whispered sympathetically to her ears when she was sad. She loved when he called her 'Princess' like he did when they were younger.

Suddenly her mind to a different place. She thought about him playing this beautiful theme song in her ear, and him singing to her. Only her.

Wait.

Did she just think about such unrealistic things?

Ben finished his piano music and turned to see Rey standing motionless with a deep trance on her face and smiled then clapped her hands with admiration towards her elder brother, music teacher and class advisor.

"That was great, Ben." She complimented. Ben grinned and pushed again his eyeglass up between his eyes.

"Why thank you, I just felt that I need to practice my grandfather's music." He said with a gentle smile.

"You mean _'Across The Stars'_. I love that one, it's based on our grandparents' love story, right?"

A slight tint of red staining his cheeks. "Uh yeah, it's actually one of grandfather's best music and inspiration." Rey giggled at his blush, being that she inwardly found it very cute.

"Well, you did great and I love it. Ready to go home?" She chirped. Ben frowned for a second, he didn't want to head home yet, he just wanted to stay there all night with Rey by his side. He didn't forget, however, that Rey was watching every expression he made, so he masked it with a false smile.

"Sure."

 **~Three Hours Later~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rey pouted as she was squeezed into her hideous, heavy and very itchy forest green dress. Leia squealed with joy as the tailor owner helped to tie the back of the dress.

"Oh, this one is darling, Rey! This should be the gown you will be wearing for your birthday celebration." Her adopted mother exclaimed from the other side. Rey looked in the mirror and furrowed her eyebrows in disgust.

"I look like an upside down broccoli!"

She turned to her mother and sighed.

"Mom, please, not this one." She pleaded. Her mother's happy expression vanished as it turned into a look of disappointment.

"Rey, you've tried on many dresses and turned them all down. You've got to come to an agreement with one of them." She exasperated. Rey took a minute to think of her reply.

"I'll pick the next one then."

She walked through the store slowly, going through every gown she could find.

 **~Flashback~**

The adopted siblings arrived to their mansion as scheduled. Again the routine commenced. The mother figure greets Rey, snobs Ben, he makes his way to his room, and life goes on. Rey was about to follow Ben until her mother stopped her in her tracks.

"Rey, darling, tonight you and I are going to go look around at the tailor's for the gown you are going to wear for your birthday celebration." Leia announced.

'Joy. Spoiling me and leaving Ben out of the picture.'

"Oh, alright mom." She replied with a fake enthusiasm. She made her way to his bedroom so that she could join her brother, but she found out that he was not there as she went back to her bedroom. She opened the door to find Ben sitting on the window seal, staring out into the city. At hearing her enter, Ben quickly turned his attention towards Rey as she walked over towards him.

"I'm going with mother to go dress shopping. Are you going to get a new outfit to wear to my birthday waltz?"

Ben turned his attention back to the window.

"No, I'll just use the tux that I've never worn. The one that has been sitting in my closet forever."

Rey curiosity peaked.

"Oh really? What does it look like again?"

Ben's gaze was still glued to the window.

"It's black, with a white shirt, dark vest, and a black tie." He described. Rey made her way over to her walk-in closet and slid open the door. She took out a simply dress that would be easy for her to change In and out of. Ben's vision now laid on Rey as she pondered which the shoes she would wear out. After deciding her choice, she walked to the middle of her room, laying her outfit on the bed. She slowly pulled off her blouse and dropped her skirt, revealing her frame in her panties and bra. Ben's quickly cheek grew red as he snapped his eyes from his little sister's body.

Rey didn't seem to notice any of Ben's actions as she dressed casually. She always changed in fron of him before, so why he'd be bashful now? Ben on the other hand thought differently as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't handle the sight of her beautifully maturing body, afraid that he'd be thought of as a pervert, he had seen some of the women naked before but never had an affair with them for he is more into working than having sex with them. He just kept his eyes glued to the window, counting in his head enough seconds where he felt it was safe enough to turn back around. The sight of her perky breast, thighs, smooth skin and tight rear made his heart fasten ten-fold.

"You know, Ben, a black tie would go really well with your dark hair." He heard Rey saying from behind him.

"Really?"

Ben turned as he heard her drop her clothes into the hamper on the wall for their maid to find it later.

"Yes, you have such pretty hair, and a good pair of eyes to match it." She added. She was now dressed in her simple going-out dress, heading towards the door. Ben smiled.

"Thanks, Rey." He replied. Rey opened the door and waved at him from outside.

"Well, I'm off. See tonight, Big Brother." She chirped as she walked off, shutting the door behind her. Ben's smile quickly faded as he whispered the rest of the sentence he wanted to say after thanking her.

"Your brown hair and hazel eyes are even more beautiful…"

 **~End Flashback~**

Rey finished with one row of gowns and moved on to the next row. She was just about to give up and suggest on going to another tailor boutique… that is until her finger stumbled upon a blush couture lace ball gown. It had such beautiful design trimmings which glittered in the light. It looked slimming enough and definitely looks lovely like a princess gown. Rey's eyes widened at the sight. It had certainly beat her adopted mother's choices by five million miles/

"This is it. This is the gown I choose."

* * *

 ** _Trivia:_**

 _* Jessika sung the english version called "Hanggang Kailan Kita Mamahalin" (Translates to "Until When Will I Love You" in Filipino) by Angeline Quinto_  
 _See the full version:_  
 _post/87362089662/hanggang-kailan-kita-mamahalin-sharon_

 _* Daisy Ridley sung the "Moon Rivers" on performance stage._  
 _See the link video:_  
 _watch?v=svhoyGL4sHA_

 _* "Across the Stars" was the Star Wars theme song in the Clone Wars that Ben played on the piano._  
 _See the link video:_  
 _watch?v=H6V2SmRxi8Y_

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit rushed, and might contain lots of grammatical errors, but it was hard to write this so fast. I'm starting to work again, plus with school, chapters might be even more delayed, but I will try to have the next chapter by the 18th.**_

 _ **If you guys want to hear the duet version of "Born For You" and imagine Ben & Rey singing together.**_  
 _ **Here's the link: watch?v=wrsMUO2GBSc**_

 _ **Okay, leave me lots of reviews!**_


End file.
